


Flying Colors

by LadyGrrey



Series: Eric is human too [3]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Amity Faction, Dauntless Faction, Dauntless Faction Initiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrrey/pseuds/LadyGrrey
Summary: Just a little thing on my mind I had to get off.
Series: Eric is human too [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543522
Kudos: 7





	Flying Colors

She jumped and she fell. She fell for what felt like hours but were mere seconds. Her yellow-orange clothes fluttered in the wind, just as her honey blonde hair. She looked like a falling angel, he had to give that to her. The Amity girl, jumping from the Rooftop. She folded her hands over her breast, like a pharaoh and not a sound left her lips. She didn’t seem afraid, just peaceful like an angel. She hadn’t been scared of his speech, she had looked at him with those deer brown eyes, large and innocent. What did someone like that want in dauntless? And her name. Honey. He remembered her. He remembered when he was just a boy, that he would run away to the wall and watch the amity go on in their day. He would set their for hours, before coming home and getting in trouble for ditching school. He had once longed for that peaceful life, but soon came to understand that it wasn’t for her.  
She woke all that memories in him. Just seeing her fall. The colors. And that was when he made a decision. He would protect her at all costs from the dangerous world in dauntless. He would train her harder than any of the initiates before so she could surrive.


End file.
